The Nice Habit
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: Brought over from MTT, just a little thing about Pam getting attacked. I know it's been done to death no pun intended , but it's better than it sounds. Rated T, post-The Deposition, Jim/Pam, R&R, and enjoy!


Grocery shopping. One of Pam's least favorite activities, unless of course it was with Jim. Today it wasn't though. He had gone to visit his sister for the day. She had just got a new job, and she wanted to have her brother and her over for dinner. Pam couldn't make it; she had art class during the day, and had some things to do around her apartment. She really wished she had gone though. She had never met Jim's big sister, but she knew how close they were.

Instead, here she was, after quite an interesting class on the history of colour (she didn't even know there was such a thing), unloading the groceries from her trunk, way beyond tired. She and Jim had stayed up late the night before, saying goodbye.

She filled her arms with bags, had her keys in her mouth, and walked to the door, thank goodness she lived on the ground floor. She unlocked the door, dropped the bags on the floor, and went back out to grab the rest and close the trunk.

There was a man standing near her car, with a small dog on a leash. Her stomach knotted up a bit, but she brushed it off as surprise, and continued to walk to her car.

"This you car?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't leave it open like this."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." She just wanted to grab her bags, go inside, and lock the door.

"You never know what might happen."

"It's a safe neighborhood, but thanks for the advice." _Freak, get away from my car and stop talking to me._

"Ahh, pretty girl like you shouldn't let her guard down."

_What is up with this guy? Okay Pam, just get the bags and get back inside, and make sure to chain lock and deadbolt that door._

She took the groceries out of her trunk, closed it, and quickly walked back to her door. Once inside, she locked the door, and stood against it, breathing heavily. She noticed her curtains open, and went to close them, but stopped mid pull.

That guy was still standing there, his little dog tugging on the leash. He was just staring in at her, a small grin on his face. She closed the curtains in a swift pull, and tried to remain calm.

_Okay, don't panic. The door is locked, it's 3pm on a Saturday, he wouldn't try anything. You're alright, stop overreacting._

She jumped when her cell phone rang. Hot by Avril Lavigne cut through the silence. Jim's special ring tone. She sighed and answered.

"Dun- Hey Jim, what's up?"

"You need to get out of that office more."

"I hate you."

"How's it going?"

"Oh just fine, how's Liz?"

"Great, we went out for sushi for lunch. Didn't know that raw fish and seaweed could actually be edible." Pam giggled. "Then we went for a walk around the park near her house, and now we are cooking dinner. Actually, she is cooking dinner, I have been banished to the living room."

Pam laughed. "And why is that oh great master chef?"

"Do you want grilled cheese when I get home?"

"Okay, sorry. I'm glad you called actually. I just got back from grocery shopping."

"Oh, that sucks. How come shopping for necessities is so boring?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Who says anything is wrong?"

"You never sigh like that unless something I bothering you. Spill it Bees."

She couldn't help but smile at how in tune he was to her. Her own mother couldn't even distinguish her sighs that well.

"Okay, well, I was unloading the car, and when I went back out to get the left over bags, this weird guy was standing at my car. He started saying that it wasn't safe to leave my car open like that, and that a pretty girl like me shouldn't let her guard down. I rushed inside, and he was still staring at me through the window with this creepy smile on his face."

Pam could almost see Jim seething. She knew what he was thinking too._Stay the hell away form my girlfriend._ Just that knowledge made her feel a bit better.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Deadbolt, doorknob, and chain."

"Close the curtains?"

"Yes."

"Is he still standing there?"

Pam didn't want to look again. If he was standing there, she didn't want him to know he was bothering her like this. She pulled the corner of the curtain back just enough to see out, but the guy was gone. She looked up and down the street, but there was no sign that he had ever been there at all.

"He's gone."

She couldn't tell if Jim was relieved about this fact or not.

"You're sure everything is locked? There's no way he could come in?"

Not.

"All the windows are locked, and there is only one door. I'm sure Jim." She said in very confident voice, although she didn't feel it.

"Okay, well, he was probably just a little over friendly, walking his dog or something, and you took it in the wrong way."

Walking his dog, of course, unknown people waked their dogs down her street all the time. It was a direct street to the park.

"Your right, I probably just overreacted. He did have a dog with him."

"There you go. Do you want me to come home anyways?"

"No, no, stay and enjoy your time with Liz. She doesn't get to see you nearly as much as I do. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Jim…"

"Okay, okay. We should be done here around nine, but if I know my sister, she'll want me to stay the whole night. I'll call around then okay?"

"Okay. But if Mark shows up here 'for no reason', you're not sleeping over for quite a while."

"Ouch. I get it, you're fine. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up, smiling from ear to ear. Talking with Jim could usually do that to her.

She was not even going to think about the man with the dog. _Just a silly little overreaction._ Maybe tonight she would watch a sappy movie that she would never make Jim watch. Pretty in Pink, or Chocolat? Something that Jim would watch with her if she asked, but it would be torture for him, so it was better to watch on her own. Then, maybe a bubble bath, some candles, a good book, a mix CD of totally girly songs that she could sing along to. Yeah, tonight, she was totally going to pamper herself.

* * *

"I been looking for a driver who is qualified, so if you think that you're the one, step into my ride…"

Pam was dancing around her apartment, singing, at the moment Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna. She had just gotten out of a bath, in which she had used lilac bubble bath, candles, and a combination of bath slats and oils. She had read through three weeks of Cosmo magazines that Kelly had lent her, and sipped her glass of wine.

Now completely relaxed, and wearing the short teddy that Jim loved, but he wasn't seeing tonight (she laughed at that) she was folding her laundry from two days ago, waiting for the oven timer to let her know her that the Shepherds Pie was done (one of her favorite meals, and something she had all the ingredients at home to make).

The song changed, to Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter, just as she folded the last sweater. Jim's green and blue stripped one, her favorite one and off him. She belted out the tune, a little off key, but whatever.

Since there was about a half hour till her dinner was going to be ready, Pam needed something to do. She was not the type of person who could just sit and listen to music. She had to be doing something, whether it was constructive or not. Read? No, she didn't feel like concentrating on both words and lyrics. Solitaire? Nah, then she would have to dig out her laptop, and then wait for it to start up, and then find someplace comfy to sit with it, to much hassle. Paint? Nah, too messy. Sketch? Again, to messy, what with the pencil and charcoal dust that would end up all over her fingers. _Crap, what can I do? _She thought.

Then the idea hit her like Phyllis' Pine perfume from Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration on a morning when she had a headache. She could clean out her purse. She hadn't done that in, what, a year? _Oh boy, this should be interesting. _

She took her purse from its spot on the desk near the door. She brought it to the middle of the living room, and threw caution to the wind and dumped it. After a few shakes, everything was out. Her purse was so tiny, how was there this much crap in it? She started sorting through it.

There was the stuff she expected to find in there. Chapstick, compact, tampons, a few different coloured lip glosses, two pens, her wallet, and a packet of tissues. But then there was some stuff that she didn't think she could've made up if she tried.

One dirty sock. Not two, one. A tooth brush cover, minus the tooth brush. A packet of matches, an empty spool of thread, a plastic Easter egg, the tag she had ripped off Meredith's shirt of few days ago, her broken nonPod headphones, enough gum for the whole of England, a headband that she never wore, about three hundred bobby pins, a yoyo, a votive candle that stunk, tweezers, a bag of Reese's Puffs cereal, an instruction booklet for her new digital camera, about fifty receipts, a crumpled up phone number with no name, a spaghetti necklace that Toby delivered to Pam from Sarah, a used dryer lint sheet, a mini flashlight, a half eaten Caramilk bar, some lose change that added up to $4.43, and some lint and crumbs.

She started laughing at herself, and went to put the necessary things back in when the oven timer went off. She left the mess, and went to go enjoy a good chunk of Shepherds Pie.

While she was eating, she opted for a movie instead of music. She chose What Women Want, and sat down to enjoy the rest of her night. She glanced at the clock; it said 7:29pm. _Damn, Jim's gonna interrupt the ending. Oh well._

Once the movie got going, she started to feel tired. The week was catching up to her, she was feeling exhausted. Mel Gibson was trying out the woman's products from work, when her phone rang. _Jim, you said 9 o'clock, I'm fine._

"Hello,"

No response.

"Hello. Who's there?"

She heard breathing.

"What do you want?"

More breathing. She was about ready to hang up, when she heard a click. Whoever it was hung up. Must've been a wrong number.

She went back to the comfy spot on her couch with her big body pillow, pressed play, and continued the movie.

She was sitting for about five minutes when there was a knock on the door. She sighed. _Can't I just relax? Jeeze…_

She looked through the peep hole, not stupid enough to just open the door. There was no one there.

She was a bit creeped out, but left it alone. _Don't overreact Pam. You're tired and just imagined the knock at the door._

She turned from the door, but then screamed when someone started banging on it hard enough to make it shake. She stood where she was, unable to move, and just as soon as it had started, it stopped.

She didn't realize that tears were running down her face. Her phone rang, and she screamed again. She didn't want to answer it, but when she noticed the time, 9:00pm, she just hoped it was Jim.

"Hello."

"Pam, it's me, are you alright?"

"I have never been so glad to hear you on the phone."

"What's wrong? Is it that dog guy again?"

"I don't know, someone just called here and hung up without saying anything. Then there was a knock at the door, and then someone started pounding on it-"

"Okay, I'm coming home right now. I'll be there in less than an hour. Just don't answer the phone and don't open the door."

"Jim, it's okay, I think it's over-"

"You can play the tough, independent woman any other time. I'm coming home. Maybe call the cops."

"No, there's no need to. I'm locked in, I'll be fine." She wiped the tears from her face, and tried to get a hold of herself. It wasn't enough to call the cops for, and Jim was an hour away. She just wanted him here with her.

"Okay, I'll call Mark to come over then."

"It's late, don't bother him,"

"Pam!" Jim collected himself. "I don't think this is anything super serious, but its better to be safe then sorry. I'm on my way right now, and Mark should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, see you soon."

She hung up. She knew Jim was right. She'll just watch her movie, wait for Mark, and then for Jim, and all of this will just be some memory way down the road.

She sat down and was about to press play, when she heard a tapping noise. It sounded like metal tapping on glass. It was coming from the kitchen.

She got up, grabbed a long metal candle holder off her book shelf, and slowly walked into the kitchen. She looked around the door, and screamed. There, in the window, was the man with the dog, tapping a huge hunting knife on the window above her sink. He was smiling. He stopped when he saw her, waved, and disappeared from view.

She sank to the floor crying, clutching the candle stick. _Okay, think Pam. All the windows are locked right? If he tried to break one, the neighbors will hear, call the cops, and you'll be fine. Just calm down. Don't lose you head._

Again she heard a knock at the door. 

"Leave me alone!"

"Pam, it's Mark, Jim called me. Are you okay?"

She sighed and thanked whatever higher being was in charge. 

She walked to the door, and looked through the peep hole. "Mark, thanks for coming." The hall light was out, and she couldn't really make out who it was.

"No problem."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was driving home from the store when Jim called me. I think you should let me in."

She couldn't see his face; he kept it in the darkest part of her view. Something about it didn't seem right. What were the chances that Mark would get there that fast? But then, how would that guy know her name, and Jim's name, and Marks name. Her gut told her otherwise, but she began to unlock the door. When she went to take the chain off, the porch light came back on. She looked through the peep hole again, but got hit in the face with the door. 

She opened her eyes and saw the dog man staring down at her. He smirked at her.

"Tapped you phones sweetie, a pretty girl like you should really be more careful."

She began crawling backwards away. He was still just standing there. She could see the hunting knife tucked into his pants. His hand was flexing beside it.

Should she scream? The neighbors would here her, but what would dog man do to her if she screamed?

_Damn, why did I leave the candle stick in the kitchen?_

She hit the wall and was trapped. _This is it; this is how it's going to end?_

"No."

"Huh?" he was confused by her outburst.

She got up and ran down the hallway. He was right behind her, but she caught him off guard enough to be able to reach the bathroom and lock the door. He hit it like an 18 wheeler, and began to pound on it. She was afraid he would break it down. 

She began to look frantically around. _Damn, no windows._ She was just as much trapped here as she was against the wall in the living room. But here, he couldn't see her. She could catch him off guard._How? He's going to break down that door soon. If he tapped my phone, he knows help is on the way, he'll want to finish this quick. Whatever this is._

She tried t fin something to use as a weapon. Anything. She saw towels, toothbrushes, some cosmetics, Jim's hair gel, toilet paper, the plunger! Sure it was dirty, but if she took the rubber part off, she had a good two foot stick, and that was better than nothing. Now she just had to find something else to wear. In a small teddy she was the easiest target. But no, she had done laundry, so unless she wanted to go out in a towel, the teddy would have to do.

She took a deep breath, and clicked the lock open. Dog man stumbled in, stunned that the door opened. She hit him as hard as she could over the back of the head, and ran for it. It obviously wasn't hard enough, because she just made it to the front door, and he was there, grabbing her around the middle.

She struggled as hard as she could, but when she felt that blade go into her right leg, she screamed, and he let her fall to the floor.

She clutched her wound, and he grabbed her hair and made her look at him.

"You can't get away bitch. We're all alone."

"Fuck you."

He punched her across the face, and she fell back.

He went to stab her again, but she rolled over and kicked him between the legs. He grunted, but it didn't have the effect she had hoped. He kicked her in the stomach, and then straddled her waist.

"You're mine now. But feel good that you put up a good fight. Too bad no one will here your side of the story."

He unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. She tried to hold her teddy down, but he ripped it off her and cut off panties with the knife. 

She didn't care that it would get her killed, she screamed. As loud as she could. And tried to hit him, punch him, hurt him in any way possible.

He just laughed. She knew what was coming when he bent over her, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She brought her knee up, and got him, but again, it didn't have the desired affect.

She was ready to give up. Just lay there and take it. She thought of Jim's smile, his eyes, and-

"Get the hell off her!"

Someone tackled dog man off her, and now she heard sirens. She looked over and saw a police officer handcuffing dog man. He was putting up a good fight, but two more cops came in and then got him subdued and walked him out. He spit on Pam as he passed. She just laid there.

Someone came rushing up to her and threw a blanket on her naked frame.

"Pam, are you okay? Oh my god, I'm sorry I wasn't quicker, but Jim called me, and…. Pam, say something. Look a me. It's Mark."

She looked at him. The worry on his face was scaring her. Was it really that bad?

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, the cops have him. You're safe now. I'm going to take you to an ambulance."

She got up, the blanket kept on her by Mark. She was in daze, not even caring that there were so many people, and that she was naked. When she got to the ambulance, the paramedics brought her into it and gave her some scrubs to put on. She got them on, and they started poking and prodding her, bandaging up her leg, asking her questions about the bruises, generally making her feel uncomfortable.

"Mark, I just want to go bed. Can't the leave?"

"No, I think you have to go to the hospital."

"I'm so tired, and I have to clean up the mess."

The paramedics stuck a needle in her arm, and she flinched, but then felt no pain.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Something to numb the pain, you keep grabbing at your leg." The female paramedic answered.

Pam turned to Mark again. "I just want to see Jim."

"When he called me, he said he'd be here in about forty-five minutes. It's been at least fifteen, he'll be here soon."

"Call him."

Mark took out his cell phone and dialed Jim's number. He walked a little ways away and talked to him for a minute or two. Pam could hear him using a calming voice, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. She just wished he would hurry and give her the phone. He walked back over to her.

"…yeah, I swear she's okay. She's a little out of it, and their gonna take her to the hospital, but she seems fine. She really wants to talk to you. Okay…yeah, I will. Here," he handed the phone to Pam.

"Jim?"

"Oh, Pam. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'll meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes. Mark will stay with you. What happened?"

"I thought it was Mark at the door. I opened it, but _he_ came in, he had a knife. I fought him off the best I could, but…"

"Did he…" Jim couldn't ask the question, and Pam was glad he didn't say the word.

"No, he didn't get that far. I just want to go to sleep. I'm so tired."

"I know baby, just hold on a little bit longer. Now is when you get be strong, okay Bees?"

She heard his smile, and smiled herself. "I'll do that. Get here soon."

"I'm on my way. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She offered the phone to Mark, and he took it and put it in his pocket. He hopped up into the ambulance with her, and held her hand as the paramedics closed the doors. The last thing she saw outside was the cops and CSI type people going in and out of her apartment, her crazy old neighbor yelling at them because they woke up her cats.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital room, talking to Detective Dove, Pam just wanted to sleep. She would've fallen asleep, but the Detective told her that time was a factor. How that was true when they had the dog man in custody was a mystery to her, but she really needed something to do while she waited for Jim to get there. Mark had asked if she wanted him to stay, but he already looked uncomfortable enough, and she let him go get a coffee and call Jim again.

"What happened next?"

"I opened the door, and hit him on the head with the plunger. It wasn't hard enough and he grabbed me. He stabbed me, grabbed my hair, punched me, and then went to…to…"

"Rape you?"

"Yes."

"Did he?"

"No, you guys showed up just as he went to do it."

Detective Dove smiled down at her. Pam couldn't help but trust her; she guessed that's why she was interviewing her, not some other cop.

"Thank you Pam. We've been looking for this man for a few months now. He's raped and killed five women, all after he's made sure that their alone. You said he said he tapped your phone?"

"Yeah, that's how he knew the name of my boyfriend and his friend so that I would let him in."

"And you met him outside earlier that day. Let me guess, walking his dog?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. Well, again, thank you. I can tell you that he's going away for a long time, so you don't have to worry about him coming back. It's all over now."

"Thank you." Pam said. She hugged Detective Dove, and let her walk out to do her job. 

Pam settled against the pillows, almost ready to end her day. She had to see Jim first.

And just then, he came bolting down the hallway. Pam saw him pass the room, but Mark, who was following him, called him back, pointed to her room, and watched, amused, as Jim sprinted back towards the room, and came in.

"Pam! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Is that your new greeting now?"

He grabbed her into a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard, and Pam just melted into him. They didn't need to speak; it was all said in touch. They were Jim and Pam, communication in words was not their strong point.

Jim just held her. He had already talked to a Detective downstairs, and was told about dog mans criminal history. He knew how close Pam had come to becoming just another cadaver, and he was so happy to just hold her in his arms again. He took in her smell, the way she felt in his arms, matched her breathing, rubbed her back, and let her fall into him.

Whatever happened after this, however they had to handle it at work, however Pam went through her healing process, Jim would be there for her, and that's just the way she wanted it.

THE END


End file.
